User blog:Darthranner83/Pokemon characters with similarities to other heroes: Ash Ketchum
This is Ash Ketchum. And these are the heroes who are similar to him: Luke_Skywalker2.jpg|Luke Skywalker (Star Wars series) Anakin_Grin.jpg|Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars series) Finn_(Star_Wars).png|Finn (Star Wars sequel trilogy) 600full-james-and-the-giant-peach-photo.jpg|James Henry Trotter (James and the Giant Peach) John-Darling-peter-pan-6584937-300-237.jpg|John Darling (Disney's Peter Pan) Casey_Jones.jpeg|Casey Jones (TMNT series) Ben10omni_char_174x252_youngben.png|Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 series) Home_alone_macaulay_culkin_kevin_mccallister_boy_fear_shout_fright_346_1600x1200.jpg|Kevin McCallister (Home Alone series) E543b7347f73efb17ca78986498328d0.jpg|Andros (Power Rangers in Space) Air-bud-disneyscreencaps.com-1269.jpg|Josh Framm (Air Bud series) TommyOliver2b.jpg|Tommy Oliver (Power Rangers series) JimmyNeutron.png|Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius movie and TV show) Fredpose.gif|Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo series) ShaggyRogers.png|Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo series) JOY_Fullbody_Render.png|Joy (Disney/Pixar's Inside Out) DarkShirtBoy(NoShading) By TheOffColors Edit by Kaydenmario8.png|Steven Universe Dimitri_(Anastasia).jpeg|Dimitri (Don Bluth's Anastasia) Tommy_Pickles_(all_grown_up).jpg|Tommy Pickles (Rugrats/All grown up!) rookieoftheyear3.jpg|Henry Rowengartner (Rookie of the Year) Ted_Wiggins.png|Ted Wiggins (The Lorax) 02_.-_mickey-mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse (Disney universe) Taichi_Tri.jpg|Tai Kamiya (Digimon) Batman_(Terry_McGinnis).jpg|Batman (Terry McGinnis) Render_Dragon_Ball_Goku.png|Goku (Dragon Ball Z series) Bart_Simpson.png|Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) Woody_aja.png|Sheriff Woody (Toy Story series) Sonic4ep1.png|Sonic the Hedgehog 500full-power-rangers-mystic-force-photo.jpg|Nick Russell (Power Rangers: Mystic Force) Sherman.png|Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) 220px-Winniethepooh.png|Winnie the Pooh Tigger.png|Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) Dipper_Pines.png|Dipper Pines (Disney's Gravity Falls) Hiro_Hamada_in_Suit.png|Hiro Hamada (Disney's Big Hero 6) Tomparis.jpg|Tom Paris (Star Trek Voyager) Tj-detweiler.png|TJ Detweiler (Disney's Recess) Arnold.png|Arnold Shortman (Hey Arnold!) Mmpr-rg-jason.jpg|Jason Lee Scott (Power Rangers series) Gson34.jpg|Mark Evans (The Good Son) How_you_gonna_get_them_off_nerd?.png|Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a chance of Meatballs series) Prince_Eric.png|Prince Eric (Disney's The little Mermaid series) The-Rescuers-Down-Under-the-rescuers-5012499-720-480.jpg|Cody (Disney's The Rescuers Down Under) Spidermanmaguire.png|Spider-Man (Spider-Man trilogy) Miguel_rivera_coco.png|Miguel Rivera (Disney/Pixar's Coco) Lazlo.png|Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Lightning_McQueen_(Cars).png|Lightning McQueen (Disney/Pixar's Cars series) Lincoln_Loud_.png|Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) Monster_house_05.jpg|DJ Walters (Monster House) Max_Keeble.jpg|Max Keeble (Max Keeble's Big Move) Jason_Shepherd.jpg|Jason Shepard (Big Fat Liar) Alex_Pruitt.jpg|Alex Pruitt (Home Alone 3) Shrek1.png|Shrek Blake_Bradley.jpg|Blake Bradley (Power Rangers: Ninja Storm) Barnyard_The_Original_Party_Animals_Otis.jpg|Otis (Barnyard movie and Back at the Barnyard) Aladdin_Pose.png|Aladdin (Disney) Manolo_Render.png|Manolo Sanchez (The Book of Life) Danny_Fenton.png|Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) WesMegaforce.jpg|Wesley Collins (Power Rangers Time Force) Will_Stronghold.jpg|Will Stronghold (Disney's Sky High) Doug001.gif|Doug Funnie Trent-Mercer.jpg|Trent Fernandez (Power Rangers: Dino Thunder) Troy_Megaforce.jpg|Troy Burrows (Power Rangers: Megaforce) Carter_profile.jpg|Carter Grayson (Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue) EdEEnE.png|Ed (Ed, Edd n' Eddy) Zhao_Yun_Artwork_(DW9).png|Zhao Yun (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Liu_Kang_5.png|Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat series) Scorpion_ClassicPose_01.jpg|Scorpion (Mortal Kombat series) Theo_Martin_01.jpg|Theo Martin (Power Rangers: Jungle Fury) Phineas_hey.png|Phineas Flynn (Disney's Phineas and Ferb) Kyo-kofxiv.jpg|Kyo Kusanagi (KOF series) Jiang_Wei_Artwork_(DW9).png|Jiang Wei (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Screenshot_20180206-094718.png|Arthur Pendragon/Wart (Disney's The Sword in the Stone) 53ca070924ba3d20605b3b02e4f5eb81.jpg|Danny Zuko (Grease) Twilight_Sparkle_Alicorn_vector.png|Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Yatterman1.jpg|Gan Takada/Yatterman #1 (Yatterman) Ryu_Hoshi.png|Ryu (Street Fighter series) Koichi.png|Koichi Hirose (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Arnold_hauntedhouse01.png|Arnold Perlstein (The Magic School Bus) Ralphie01.png|Ralphie Tenelli (The Magic School Bus) Guan_Ping_Artwork_(DW9).png|Guan Ping (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Sima_Zhao_Artwork_(DW9).png|Sima Zhao (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Batman_012.jpg|Batman (DC universe) 5432021-robin_lr6.jpg|Damian Wayne (DC universe) Tyler_Dino_Charge.jpg|Tyler Navarro (Power Rangers: Dino Charge) Screen_Shot_2018-02-23_at_9.34.32_AM.png|Kevin Shepherd (Bigger Fatter Liar) 200px-Charlie-0.png|Charlie Brown (Peanuts) Alexander_Cooper.jpg|Alexander Cooper (Disney's Alexander and the terrible horrible no good very bad day) Zach_Cooper_goosbumps.png|Zack Cooper (Goosebumps the Movie) Brody-Romero.jpg|Brody Romero (Power Rangers Ninja Steel) Jayden_Power_Rangers_Samurai.jpg|Jayden Shiba (Power Rangers Samurai) Leo_Super_Megaforce.jpg|Leo Corbett (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) 33736.jpg|Wade Watts (Ready Player One) Cole_Evans.jpg|Cole Evans (Power Rangers Wild Force) Tyzonn.png|Tyzonn (Power Rangers Operation Overdrive) Dillon's_with_a_grumpy_look_on_his_fsce.png|Dillon (Power Rangers RPM) Todd_(Wayside).png|Todd (Wayside) 2336785-leonardo_.jpg|Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Bio_michaelangelo_2.gif|Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Nathan_Adams_original.png|Nathan Adams (Y'o-Kai Watch) The_Beast.jpg|The Beast/Prince Adam (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) Conrad_(The_Cat_in_the_Hat).jpg|Conrad (Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat) Supe.jpg|Superman (DC universe) Troy_Bolton.jpg|Troy Bolton (High School Musical series) 250px-Jon_arbuckle_svg.png|Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) Manny_Rivera.jpg|Manny Rivera (El Tigre) Garfield.png|Garfield Yankee_Irving.jpg|Yankee Irving (Everyone's Hero) Roddy_St_James_(Flushed_Away).png|Roddy St. James (Flushed Away) Rocky_Rhodes_(1).png|Rocky Rhodes (Chicken Run) Carlos_rr01.jpg|Carlos Ramon (The Magic School Bus) Jimmy_(Ape_Escape).png|Jimmy (Ape Escape) Spike_ape_escape.jpg|Spike (Ape Escape) New ko.png|KO (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) Nigel Uno.png|Nigel Uno (Codename: Kids Next Door) Golden.png|Charlie Bucket (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) Tumblr p43hcqGm8x1tr6wqbo1 500.png|Ron Stoppable (Disney's Kim Possible) Jim Douglas.gif|Jim Douglas (Disney's Herbie series) Hank-Cooper-2.png|Hank Cooper (Disney's Herbie series) 005HFL Justin Long 005.jpg|Kevin (Disney's Herbie fully loaded) Greg cropped (Zachary Gordon).jpg|Greg Heffley (Diary of a Wimpy Kid series) Kevin Whitney.jpg|Kevin Whitney (Krypto the Superdog) Ted Shackleford.png|Ted Shackleford (Curious George) Zack Morris Main.jpg|Zack Morris (Saved by the Bell) Roger Bowman.jpg|Roger Bowman (Disney's Angels in the Outfield) Benny Rodriguez.jpg|Benny Rodriguez (The Sandlot) Scott Smalls.jpg|Scott Smalls (The Sandlot) Emmitt-roswell-detention-5.05.jpg|Emmitt Roswell (Detention!) Big Pete Pete and Pete.jpg|Big Pete (The Adventures of Pete and Pete) Izuku Midoriya Costume Gamma Profile.png|Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) Category:Blog posts